Kaci LorelaiLyn GilmoreMariano
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: what happens in Stars Hollow with Kaci after Rory leaves for The Campaign Trail? Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kaci Lorelai- Lyn Gilmore-Mariano

One day Rory is at home with her 4 year old Kaci Lorelai- Lyn Gilmore-Mariano when she gets the important phone call about being needed on the Barack Obama Campaign Trail. After she hangs up she runs upstairs to Kaci's room and sees her daughter playing by herself.

''ok kido come on let's get you all packed sweetie'' Rory says

''Where we going mommy?'' Kaci asks Rory

'' we're going to Stars Hollow to your Grandma Lorelai's house to see all your aunts and uncles like William, Dylan, Ryan, Noah, Jessica and baby Alexia and all your Stars Hollow friend's friends like Steve and Kwan and little Kirk Jr and Alexis

''and gwanpa and paul Anka be there too?'' Kaci asks her

''yes hunnie grandpa Luke and Paul Anka will be there too remember the other day when mommy told you that she was expecting a very important call?'' Rory asks her

Kaci just nods

''well mommy just got that call sweetie mommy has to go away for a little while ok?''

''but why can't I go wif you mommy?'' Kaci asks her

''Because little kid's like you can't go on the big fun bus because they are afraid that they will get left behind and you don't want that to happen do you?'' Rory asks her

'' are you coming back?'' she asks Rory

''of course mommy is coming back sweetie I wouldn't go away from you forever come on let's get your stuffed packed for grandpa's help me get you packed ok?'' Rory says

Kaci just nods

''listen mommy promises that after when she comes back that she will spend all the time in the world with you and we can do whatever you want ok?'' she asks Kaci

''Kaci- just nods and rubs her eyes

''oh sweetie mommy is going to call you every night to talk to you before you go to bed ok would you like that?'' she asks Kaci

Kaci nods again

''ok she kisses Kaci's head''

Kaci helps Rory get everything packed in her suitcase and helps her take it down to the car

The girls head back inside to the kitchen

''ok kido it's lunchtime so what do you want to eat before we go to grandma's?'' Rory asks her

''um mac n cheese'' she tells Rory

''ok why don't you go play for a bit so I can make it and I will call you when it is done ok?''

''ok mommy'' she says and runs of to play

Rory starts to make her mac n cheese and calls her downstairs when it's ready and sits at the table with kaci while she eats

After lunch Rory cleans kaci up then cleans the kitchen ''ok kaci let's go'' she calls her downstairs again

Kaci flies down the stairs in a fit of tears

''nooo I don't want to go to grandma's I want to stay here and play with you'' she clings to Rory tightly

''shh baby relax its ok mommy's here'' she rubs her back and rocks her ''come on let's go upstairs so you can nap'' she carries Kaci back upstairs and brings her into her and Jess's Room ad lays her down on the bed and lays next to her and rubs her head and Kaci knocks herself out to sleep

After about 30 minutes of Kaci being asleep Rory carefully picks her up and brings her downstairs and locks up the house and carefully carries her down to the car and gets her in gently and shuts the door and gets in the drivers seat and heads over to Lorelai's


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kaci Lorelai-Lyn Gilmore-Mariano

When they get to Lorelai's Kaci starts to wake up

Rory looks back in her rear view mirror ''hey baby did you have a nice nap we are at grandma's''

Kaci just rubs her eyes

''hey you know who I talked to last night and who is really excited to see you this weekend?''

''who mommy?'' Kaci says

''Daddy'' Rory says

Kaci ''gasps''

''he is coming to Connecticut to come and pick you up and play with you this weekend are you ready to go inside to see grandma and the kid's?''

Rory gets out of the car and goes to the back seat and goes to get Kaci out of her car seat and closes the door and gets Kaci's stuff from the trunk and then brings Kaci up to the frot door and rings the door bell and Lorelai answers it

'' hey hey hey kido'' she says holding an infant baby in her arms feeding it''

''Hey mom hey little sister'' she kisses both of them ''say Hi to grandma baby''

''hi'' Kaci says

''sorry she just woke up'' Rory says

''that's ok come on in'' Lorelai lts them in so how have you guys been?'' she asks

''good'' Rory says how have you been feeling?'' Rory asks her

''I've been feeling great hun been busy with the Inn and planning the birthday party for the quad's''

''wait you just gave birth and your planning a party?'' Rory asks in a surprised tone

''yea I told you I'm feeling fine hun I can handle it so I'm guessing you got that call?'' she asks Rory

''yea I did'' Rory says

The kid's go running by the front of Lorelai and Rory

''Shhh quite down you guys ok the baby is trying to sleep'' Lorelai says

''ok so where's dad?'' Rory asks referring to Luke

''he's at the diner where he always is hun'' Lorelai says

''ok I'm going to stop in for a coffee before I hit the road then thinking about drinking down to Philly to say goodbye to Jess'' Rory says

''oh yea how is he doing? Lorelai asks

''he's good he's been very busy lately with writing a sequel to his book that's why he hasn't been around much but I'm happy to announce that he is coming to see and pick up his daughter and take her for the weekend and play with her and give her all the attention in the world and do the dad thing and be a dad for once'' Rory tells her

''aww that's good hun

''yea it really is'' Rory says with a smile ''ok so I should go I have to get home and pack still too before I leave in the morning''

''ok hun'' Lorelai says

''ok sweetie mommy needs to go now so can I get a hug and kiss?'' she asks her daughter

Kaci clings to Rory and just cries and sobs

''hey shhh no crying sweetie we talked about this mommy is going to be back soon your going to have to show grandma what a big girl you can be now ok you're going to have a lot of fun playing with everyone and sooner than you know it I will be home ok I love you so much'' she just hugs Kaci for a while

Rory pulls away and wipes Kaci's tears

''ok mommy really has to go for real this time'' she kisses Kaci's forehead ok bye mom say bye to the kid's for me bye baby she kisses the baby's head gently and turns to leave out the door

''bye hun have a safe trip'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai and Kaci just stand there and watch Rory get in her car and watches her drive off

Kaci just runs into Rory's old room and slams the door

Lorelai- closes the front door gently


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kaci Lorelai-Lyn Gilmore-Mariano

After dropping off Kaci at Lorelai's Rory drives over to the diner and parks her car and gets out and walks into the diner and goes up to the counter

''Hey Rory it's nice to see you and have you back so your in town huh?'' Luke asks her

''yea it's nice to be back and see you too yea I'm back for a few minute's I was just leaving on my way to Philly to see bye to Jess before I leave for the Campaign Trail in the morning'' Rory tells him

''so you got the call your mom said that you might be getting it'' Luke says

''yea I got it this afternoon so I just came to drop off Kaci at my mom's''

''that's so exciting great for you… you totally deserve this after all this is what you have been working towards all your life'' he says

''yea I'm excited but always nervous I'm going to be a real reporter yikes''

''aww your going to do great don't let your nerves get in the way you just go out there and do what you love to do '' Luke tells her

''so how's Kaci?'' he asks

''oh she's good a little emotional right now and having severe separation anxiety from me this is really the first time that I have to be away from her like this'' Rory says

''oh yea and how's Jess?'' he asks

''he's god really good he's been really busy down in Philly with his book and zine and he's been writing a sequel to his book and hasn't been home a lot to be a dad but he's coming here this weekend to come and get Kaci and have a daddy daughter weekend so she's really excited about that but when I see him tonight I will tell him to stop by to say hi when he's in town''

''ok that sounds great and that's good at least he's keeping busy and out of trouble'' Luke says

''ok I should probably get going I want to be in Philly before it gets dark and I also have to get home and pack before I leave in the morning'' she tells him

''ok well let me get you some coffee'' he pours her some to go in a to go cup and slides it to her

''thanks Luke'' she says

''good luck Rory'' Luke says

''thanks I'm going to need it see ya later Luke''

''bye'' he says and watches he leave the diner


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kaci Lorelai-Lyn Gilmore-Mariano

Rory drives down to Philly and parks in front of Truncheon Books and gets out of her car and walks in through the front door

''um excuse me Hi I'm looking for Jess Mariano'' she says

A guy points to him at a table ''great thanks'' she says and smiles and walks over to Jess

Less looks up ''Hi Sweetie wow what are you doing where where's Kaci she's not with you?'' he asks

''um no she's at my mom's I just came to see you to say goodbye

''what what do you mean your saying goodbye where you going you got the call?'' he asks her

''well I got the call about The Campaign Trail this afternoon so I have to go to Sioux City tomorrow moning

''oh man how'd Kaci take it?'' he asks

''well she didn't exactly take it all that well she had 2 major melt down's and a separation anxiety attack but I told her that I wasn't leaving her and that I was coming back and that you are coming to see her and take her out with you this weekend so she should be fine'' she tells him

''good'' he says

''yea so how's work?'' she asks him

''It's good we've been busy we had another big book signing I might of signed over like 200 bucks and made over $200 dollars'' he tells her

''good that's good'' she says

''yea hey you ok?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine why?'' she says

''because you don't look ok'' he says

''thanks'' she says

You know what I mean'' he says

''I'm just ah'' she gets stuck on her words is looks like shes about to break/melt down and loose it

''oh boy come on come with me'' he says

''where we going?'' she asks

''outside for a walk come on'' he wraps his arm around her back and takes her outside the book store


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kaci Lorelai- Lyn Gilmore-Mariano

Outside the book store

''hey you ok sweetie?'' he asks her

'''ah I'm just going to miss you my best friend so much Jess'

''hey come here'' he pulls her in and wraps his arms around her I'm going to miss you so much too'' he says

Rory lays her head against his chest

''I just miss you so much in our lives Jess I miss going to bed with you at night feeling safe and warm wrapped around you and waking up in the morning looking into those eyes I love so much I don't want Kaci to grow up fatherless Like I did so please just come home and be with us we need you in our lives more '' she tells him

''I miss all of that too sweetie but you know I have to work can't you and Kaci just move down here with me in Philly?'' he asks her

''you know I can't do that Jess I work in New York City that is where my life is Jess'' she tells him

'' I know that'' he says ''come on sweetie we've talked about this I can't just pick up everything here and move back to New York'' he tells her

''can't you just find a book store in the City to work at there are like 100 great book store's to work at that's closer to home so you can be home more to be around more to be a father and a husband or just like open your own place'' she tells him

You know I can't do or afford that it's expensive Rory'' he just looks at her and rubs his face where he's starting to grow a beard ''trust me Rory I want to be home as much as I can with you and Kaci too it's just hard right now I miss the both of you so much too you have no idea

Rory just nods

Jess hugs and holds her tightly

''ok I should get home I still have to pack and get things ready for this weekend when you and Kaci go home this weekend''

''ok are you sure that you are going to be ok to drive home by yourself?'' he asks her

''yea I'll be fine I have my cell on me'' she tells him

''ok I'll call you when I'm on my way home

''ok love you'' she kisses him

''love you too baby'' he kisses and hugs and holds her and rubs her back for a few minutes then walks her to car and opens the door for her so she can get in then closes it after she gets in and waves to her and watches her drive off then goes back into the book store


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kaci Lorelai- Lyn Gilmore-Mariano

Chapter 6 Back at Lorelai's she goes over to Rory's bedroom door and knocks

''hunnie can I come in it's grandma''

there's no answer so she opens the door and sees Kaci sitting in the middle of the bed with one of Rory's old stuffed animals clutched at her chest she walks over to the bed

'' hey kido what's going on what's wrong she?'' asks Kaci

Kaci doesn't say anything

''aww kido I know you miss your mommy and daddy but don't worry mommy will be back sooner than you know it she told you that'' she runs her hand down Kaci's back

Kaci just pulls away

''ok I get it how about me and you have a girls night we can go to Doose's and get that fun confetti cake and we can come back here and make that along with some chocolate chip cookies and watch movies all that how does that sound sweetie?'' she asks her ''maybe it might even cheer you up?'' she asks her

Kaci just nods

''ok'' Lorelai smiles kisses Kaci's head and pat's kaci's knee and gets up off the bed you can stay in here if you want'' she leaves the room and closes the door and goes into the kitchen and picks up the phone to call Luke


	7. Chapter 7

The phone ring's over at Luke's

''Luke's'' Luke says when he answers it

''hey babe it's me'' Lorelai says

hey what's up

''listen Jessica is going to a friend's house tonight and Kaci isn't doing too well she needs a girl's/grandma night tonight so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking the boys back to your place tonight''

''ok sure hun what about Alexia?'' he asks

''she should be asleep most of the night after I feed her so I can spend that time with Kaci and watch movies and eat cookies and a cake that we are going to make together'' she tells him

''ok that sounds fun'' he says

''ok I should go the kid's will be getting hungry soon so I have to go and feed them I will see you tonight'' she says

''ok bye'' he says and hangs up with her and goes back to work


End file.
